Jonathan Cage
Jonathan Cage (Born Ashley Jonathan Cage on May 25, 1978 in Detroit, Michigan) is an American Professional Wrestler. He's had stints in many well known companies. Most with moderate success. He is most know for working in Underground X, where he is a former 2 time UX Undisputed Champion. He was formerly employed by the Epic Wrestling Organization where he is a former eWo Commonwealth Champion. He is now employed by the One World Coalition, where he is the reigning OWC One World Champion. Early Life Trained by his father, Jonathan moved up the ranks in the Detroit wrestling scene very quickly. As did his brothers, Nick and David. Then his parents got divorced. He spent some time on the streets of Detroit before getting back into wrestling. CWF and Beyond In early 2000, Jonathan received word that Joe Levinsky of Levinsky Enterprises was looking to sign him to a contract. He made his debut in a steel cage match against Joe Jordan on Loaded. It was during this time that he went to SWL and under the moniker of Phoenix won his first title in his career. The SWL Intercontinental Championship. He also became the company's first double champion by winning the Tag Team Championship with Triple X. He returned to CWF and was there for nearly three years. Becoming a main eventer in the process. He became the company's first International Heavyweight Champion and also training the younger guys who were up and coming in the company. He still has an open contract for sporadic appearences in the CWF. High Impact Competition and Apex Championship Wrestling Jonathan, signed a contract to work for the High Impact Competition in 2003. He had many big names to compete with here. Chameleon, Raizzor, The Notch, Thunderwolf, etc. He did however hold his own against them. He showed this by beating the legendary Sirus Moran for the HiC T-n-T Championship. Sadly, in 2004, HiC closed down leaving the employees to go their seperate ways. He went to ACW, and had a chance to win a title before this fed shut down as well. Xtreme Wrestling Entertainment and WEW (1st Stint) It was here in XWE, that Jonathan Cage found his greatest success. Becoming the company's first X-Division Champion and the first Tag Team Champion with his partner, Kid Kaos. The two held the titles for a while before losing the tag team titles to the team of Supreme Might. Jonathan eventually lost the X-Division Title to Kindred London in a brutal Japanese Death Match. He retired from XWE after another couple of months with the company. But it wasn't too long that he came out of retirement and went across the pond to Worldwide Entertainment Wrestling where he wrestled with Kid Kaos before leaving in early 2007. Underground X May 26, 2007, this was the day that Jonathan Cage debuted in Underground X defeating Rick Noble. Then he won a three way match to become the number one contender the the Uncensored Championship. He won that title at Superiority. He held the belt for eighty-three before losing in a fatal 4 way to Michael Meadowland. Then he was in line for an Undisputed Title Shot but UX abruptly closed down. eVOLUTION wRESTLING and WEW (2nd stint) Jonathan made his debut in eW at the latest PPV. Operation Killswitch, losing to Mad Mumf and Simeon William. He also pulled double duty wrestling at WEW's Cyberslam reuniting with Kid Kaos yet again. He eventually left both companies. Underground X (2nd Stint) He confirmed the rumor that he was returning to Underground X. He made his return on January 12, 2008. At Redemption 2008, He shocked the world, winning the Undisputed Championship by defeating Reno Drake. Then in a complete twist...he revealed that he and owner John Fisher were in collusion the entire time. At Absolution 2008, he defeated the legendary Sinister Fiend in a hellacious match to retain the championship His reign ended when the company folded once more. Phoenix Wrestling Incorporated It was during the time between the 2nd and 3rd stints of Underground X that Jonathan tried his hand at running his own company. Phoenix Wrestling Incorporated (PWI), traveled around the world and highlighting guys like Jonathan Fhenix, Impulse, and Killah Kain. But sadly, the company folded before the first champion was crowned. Underground X (3rd Stint) When Underground X reopened once again, Jonathan returned and remained Undisputed Champion. Thus making him the only man besides Sinister Fiend to hold the title more than once. His reign ended at Mayhem 2008, when he tapped out to the eventual winner Sinister Fiend. Thus ending his historic reign as Undisputed Champion. He is now slated to compete at the final UX Pay Per View entitled Superiority 2 facing off against his biggest rival Reno Drake. Wrestling Action Revolution (WAR) On September 9th, 2008, Jonathan signed a deal to compete in Wrestling Action Revolution. He is set to make his debut against Jeff Jackson and Alkali on September 17th, 2008. Jonathan eventually left WAR due to some backstage issues with the owner Gerard Christ. World Attitude Wrestling (WAW) Jonathan signed a contract to compete for WAW a few months after his debut in WAR. He competed with fellow UX Alumni Larry Fields and his sister in law Alyson Starr-Cage. But after three matches Jonathan left the company for unknown reasons. Epic Wrestling Organization (eWo) On November 17, 2008, Jonathan signed a contract to compete in the Epic Wrestling Organization. On December 28, 2008 at End of Days, Cage pinned Angel Vargas to become the eWo Commonwealth Champion. At Monday Night Violence, on January 12, 2009, Cage lost the title to Sedition Rising's Johnny Roman after being hit with a low blow. Shortly after, new eWo Commissioner Hunter Hartmann gave Cage his rematch against Roman at Zero Hour, which he lost. Cage left the company after getting his head sliced open by Torin Justice. He made his return to get his revenge on Sedition Rising. After some sporadic appearances he left again. He was set to return as a member of former XWE World Champion Ashe Corvin's stable, The Coven. But eWo closed it's doors before that could take place. Return to CWF After leaving eWo, he made a return to CWF as a member of Violent J's the Dark Carnival. When asked about the reason why he joined the Carnival, Cage stated that he was "tired of all the crap that Jack Levinsky put him through, and this was the way to go for a suitable revenge." Now Jonathan had a CWF Title match against Punishment but lost due to interference from Jack Levinsky. Cage was on the verge of getting his revenge against Levinsky in a hardcore contest but lost due to interference from the debuting Diamond Jim. Cage took a break for a while to spend time with his family. Absolute Pro Wrestling Cage recently just signed a contract to be part of the upstart Absolute Pro Wrestling. The company has yet to have an official opening date. Jonathan made his debut in APW and lost in that match. He had a few wins and a loss before leaving the company to take some time off and to deal with some personal issues. Return to CWF...again Jonathan Cage made his return to the CWF to continue the fight with the Dark Carnival against Jack Levinsky and Shane Spencer. This culminated in a three way contest for Spencer's Intercontinental Championship. Spencer pinned Levinsky for the win after Cage was attacked by the Ramblin' Rednecks. One World Coalition Jonathan recently signed a contract to compete in the One World Coalition. He will be debuting at OWC Heartbeat. He won his debut match and is now in a triple threat match for the OWC One World Championship at OWC Life. At Life, he defeated King Nkata and Crippler in a three way dance for to become the OWC One World Champion. With this win, he has also become Supreme Overlord of the company. CWF Return and Heel turn Jonathan made his return to the CWF on Loaded attacking Mr. Bones beneath a mask. He would remove the mask to reveal himself thus marking his second heel turn in the company's history. His intentions on attacking Mr. Bones are unknown. Personal Life Jonathan married Carrie Williams on November 5, 1996 when he was eighteen years old. They have three children together, Jennifer (born 1992), Shawn (born 2003), and Elijah (born 2008). The couple divorced in late 2008 after Jonathan had an affair with his sister in law, Alyson Starr. Jennifer is herself a wrestler being trained by her father. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Shadow Kick'' (superkick/shuffle side kick) - 2001-present **''Repentagram'' (F-5) - 2007-2008 **''Repentagram v2'' (Argentine piledriver) - 2008-present **''Repentagram v3 ''(cutthroat Argentine piledriver) - 2009-present **''Guilty Until Proven Innocent'' (Here It Is Driver) - 2008-2009 *'Signature Moves' **''Shangri-La'' (fireman's carry DDT) **''Into the Light'' (Springboard Shining Wizard) **''Black Death'' (Tazzmission) **''The Dirt Nap Express'' (Flux Capacitor) - (innovated) **''Oblivion/Obliteration'' (Mexican Stretch Buster) **''Doomsday Drop'' (Double underhook piledriver) **''Hell's Pit'' (corkscrew tombstone piledriver) **''Phoenix Twist'' (rolling cutter) *'Tag Team finishing moves' **'With The Crow' ***''See You In Hell'' (running big boot (Crow)/reverse STO (Cage)) **'With Kid Kaos' ***''The Projectile'' (aided guillotine legdrop) **'With David Cage' ***''Pain in the Key of F Major'' (springboard Hart Attack) Title History *'Championship Wrestling Federation' **''CWF World Heavyweight Championship'' (2 times) **''CWF International Championship'' (first) **''CWF Intercontinental Championship'' (2 Times) **''CWF European/TV Championship'' (3 times) **''CWF Hardcore Championship'' (1 time) **''CWF Tag Team Championship'' (1 time) - with The Crow *'Supreme Wrestling League' **''SWL Intercontinental Championship'' (first) **''SWL Tag Team Championship'' (first) - with Triple X *'High Impact Competition' **''HiC Thrash-n-Trash Championship'' (1 time) *'Xtreme Wrestling Entertainment' **''XWE X-Division Championship'' (first) **''XWE Tag Team Championship'' (first) - with Kid Kaos *'Underground X' **''UX Undisputed Championship'' (2 times) **''UX Uncensored Championship'' (1 time) - longest reign in UX History *'Absolute Wrestling' **''AW Global Crown Championship'' (first and only) *'Epic Wrestling Organization' **''eWo Commonwealth Championship'' (1 time) *'One World Coalition' **''OWC One World Championship'' (1 time - current)